My Time
by AnimeGirl318
Summary: Sequel to I'll be Fine focusing on the new avatar and Korra's daughter, Akina.


**I do not own Legend of Korra**

* * *

My name is Akina. My father is Mako and my mother is Korra. But my mom sadly passed away while giving birth to me. I am 18 years old now. I have brown hair and blue eyes like my mom, and the same skin complexion as my dad. I still live in Republic City with my dad in a two room house on the outskirts of the city. My dad is 40 years old. I've already graduated from school and I want to perform at the circus like Ty Lee. I am a firebender and I practice with my dad every day.

" Akina, Takumi's here!" yelled Mako.

When I was about to get up, my door already opened to Takumi standing at the doorway.

" You never knock do you." I said

"Well your gonna let me in either way." Takumi said while sitting on my bed.

Takumi is my best friend. He has brown hair, green eyes, and the same skin complexion as my mom. He lives a few houses down from me. He is an earthbender and he lives with his grandmother, his parents abandoned him as a child. We've been best friends since we were five and ironically we have the same birthday.

" But that doesn't mean you can't knock." I said.

" Yeah I know but you love me anyway." Takumi said.

" Yeah, whatever." I said. "So did you find anything about the new avatar?"

When my mom was dying one of her death wishes was for my dad to protect the new avatar and even though my dad isn't as young as he once was, he will not stop at nothing until he finds the avatar. I love my dad and I don't want to see him stressed so I try and help him whenever I get the chance.

" Um actually I did." Takumi said awkwardly.

" Oh you did that's great what is it." I said excited.

" I'll tell you but can we take a walk to cliff first."

"Oh sure we can let's go."

The cliff was me and Takumi's spot to get away from the world sometime. No one knew of the sacred spot so it was me and his secret. The cliff looked over Republic City and Air Temple Island. It was a hour long walk to get there though. When we finally arrived we sat in our usual spots and he started to talk.

" So about the new avatar." Takumi said

" Yeah what's up do you know who the avatar is?"

"Well, yeah but I don't want you to say anything." Takumi said.

" Of course"

" No, Akina I'm for real right now."

"I know Takumi I promise not to tell anyone." I promised

" Okay I don't want you to tell anyone but... but... uh

" Just tell me Takumi we're best frie-"

" I'M THE NEW AVATAR!" Takumi shouted.

" I'm sorry what."

"I'm the new avatar." Takumi repeated.

" How do you know?" I asked.

" It makes sense we have the same birthday, I've been having dreams about your mom, and I waterbended earlier today."

" Wow, so what are we going to do."

" I think we have to tell everyone."

" No, if you tell everyone monks will send you away to some temple and I'll never see you again." I cried

" I know but I'm the avatar I have a duty to the world. We'll just tell your dad and go from there."

So that's what we did. We told my dad that Takumi was the new avatar in the kitchen. He was shocked not only by the fact that he knew who the new avatar was but also that he was so close to him and his daughter.

" So Mr. Mako I want to tell everyone but I think the monks are gonna send me away if I do." Takumi said.

"Yeah, they probably are. Mhm, I think you should learn how to master all the four elements and then we'll tell everyone." Mako suggested.

"That's a great idea, thank you."

" Yes, since you've already learned waterbending we'll focus more on air and fire."

" Who's gonna teach me."

" Well Tenzin is gonna teach you air and my dad is gonna teach you fire." I said.

" Actually Akina is gonna be your firebending teacher." Mako said.

"Huh, uh Takumi can you excuse us for a second."

" Uh sure." Takumi said and left the room.

" Dad I'm not ready to be a teacher especially to the new avatar."

" Why not I've taught you everything I know and your probably more better at it than me, and this is your best friend, plus I have to get everything prepared on what Takumi might need."

" Dad I don't think I can do it."

" Akina relax you are Avatar Korra's daughter you can do anything." Mako said while holding my shoulders.

" Fine, I'll do it." I said while blowing a hair off my face.

" Excellent now I'll be right back I have things I need to do." Mako said and left the house.

When my dad left the house I forgot that Takumi was in the living room. I was gonna make a quick snack for us when I heard his crying and right then I knew he needed a friend. I walked into the room and there he was crying on the couch with his head bent.

" Hey hey hey, stop crying." I said as I sat beside him, wiping the tears off his face.

" Wha-t-t if tha-a-t why my p-p-parents left me, because they k-k-knew I was the avatar. Takumi stammered.

" They probably didn't know and if they did they're stupid because you are an amazing guy." I said while facing him.

" Really?"

" Yeah, really."

For a while we just stared at each other. Looking at each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. Suddenly, our faces started getting closer and closer until

 _Ring.. Ring.. Ring.._

We backed away from each other quickly.

" Uh uh yeah um.."

"Yeah uh you know um.. I should probably get that."

 _" Hello"_

 _" Hey fireball, it's your favorite uncle."_

 _" Hey Uncle Bolin, what's up."_

 _" Well I've heard that your best friend is the avatar so he's gonna be staying at my house."_

 _" What, why can't he stay at his house."_

 _"Because it's too far away, my house is in the center of all his teachers so it'll be better for him, plus I have more than enough room for him."_

 _" Well what about me"_

 _" What about you, you're staying at your house."_

 _" Didn't dad tell you, I'm one of his teachers too."_

 _" You are hmmmm... Okay how about you can stay at my house too."_

 _" Done deal so I'll see you..."_

 _" Tomorrow afternoon."_

 _"Okay I'll see you there Uncle."_

 _"_ What was that all about?" Takumi asked as he came out with two glasses of lychee nut juice.

" We're staying at my uncle's house for your training tomorrow afternoon." I said as I took a sip of the juice.

" Really, but what about my grandmother?"

" She'll be fine two servants are gonna be taking care of her while your gone."

" I guess I'll get packed." Takumi said as he was leaving.

" No, stay please." I said while holding his hand.

" Fine."

Within a hour Akani was already laying on top of Takumi both dead asleep.

* * *

" Commander they are asleep is it time to leave our post."

" Yes, get everything packed up to Bolin's house."

"Yes commander" the soldier said as he left the room.

"Sleep tight Avatar and sweet Avatar Korra's daughter, we will meet each other soon."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **This a sequel to my other story "I'll be Fine"**

 **I recommend reading even though you don't have to (It's REALLY short)**

 **I don't know if updating is gonna be easy b/c of school but I'll try my best**

 **Pls Review**

 **Bye Guys:)**

 _" Bye fireball."_


End file.
